


I thought I was your hero

by magicalcookie664



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Swearing, The new episode had me crying sjsjshs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: SVS REDUX SPOILERS!!!What happens when Patton finds Roman after the video. Cue angst.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	I thought I was your hero

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW EPISODE!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> So I cried - I have no words -

Sinking down after the filming of their most recent video, Patton is unsure what to expect. With the way Roman exited the conversation, he can't help the worry that surfaces inside him. Once entering their area of the mind space he makes a beeline for Roman's room, concern morphing into fear as he reaches the door. It's partly open and he pushes it fully so, stepping through the wooden frame and into the heavily decorated room. 

Roman sits on his bed, his entire body hunched and his hands pressed against his face, obscuring his eyes. His shoulders shake from the force of his almost silent sobs. Virgil has his arm around the creative side in a rather protective way as he whispers soft words of comfort. His head snaps up as soon as Patton enters, his sympathetic expression melting into one of anger. 

"Oh... uh… " Patton begins, trailing off as guilt grips him, wrapping its poisonous tendrils around his heart. He doesn't know what to say. 'Sorry' just won't cut it. 

"Patton," Virgil snaps,"I think you should leave,"

At the mention of Pat's name a heartbreaking sound escapes from Roman. He turns and presses his face into Virgil's hoodie, his eyes squeezed shut as tears slip past his lashes. 

Virgil glances down at him, his eyes glistening with tears that are yet to fall. He wraps his other arm around Roman and pulls him close. 

Patton steps forward, stopping himself, forcing himself to stand and watch instead of help. He's not wanted here, that much is obvious. "Virgil… tell him I'm sorry…. Please?" He begs, tears filling his eyes. 

Virgil glares at him, his brown eyes growing cold as he regards Patton. "Don't," he snarls, a shaky exhale shuddering out of him,"Don't you dare, Pat. You think 'sorry' fixes anything? It's just a fucking word!" 

Patton freezes and the tears welling up in his wide eyes spill over. "Virgil…?" He chokes out,"I… we're friends," It feels more like a question than a statement.

"Are we?" Virgil replies, "Are we really?"

Patton slaps his palm over his mouth as a sob escapes. "Virgil, please-" he begs. 

Virgil stands up, scrubs at his eyes in some attempt to rid himself of the lingering tears. He faces Patton with a guarded expression. "What were you trying to do, Patton? Did you prove your point? Now everyone knows you're right. Well done, Patton. Well. Fucking. Done," he chokes out. Tears leak from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks with effortless ease. 

"I… Dec- I mean Janus isn't evil, Virgil. He just wants to help!" Patton responds,"He's actually really nice when you get to know him…"

Virgil jumps back as if he's been hit. A tumult of emotions flicker across his face before he gets ahold of them and returns to his pained angry expression. "Get to know him? Is that what you think you've done?" He spits, beginning to tremble with the force of his emotions. "You don't know a thing about him, Patton! How can you just trust him like that? How can you be so stupid?" He demands, swiping more tears from his ever dampening cheeks. 

"I'm not stupid!" Patton exclaims,"Don't say that! He's only doing what's right for Thomas," 

"Look at him!" Virgil shouts, turning and pointing to Roman, currently trying to hold back more sobs. "Look at him and tell me what makes you think that's right! He's fucking breaking, Patton. You broke him," 

"What was I supposed to do?" Patton shrieks, tears blurring his vision. He's shaking, whimpers slipping out of him along with the tears. Staring at Roman though, he only feels guilt. The guilt swamps him, drowns him, threads itself into his every thought and feeling. Oh Patton, look what you've done. 

"I think you know the answer to that, Morality," Virgil snaps, his gaze sliding to the floor. "You think you know what you're talking about but you don't. You don't! You weren't there when Janus and I were… " he trails off, paling, his expression morphing into one of extreme pain. 

"Stop," Roman sobs, staggering to his feet as jitters wrack his fracturing form. His hair is dishevelled, his eyes bloodshot and watery. Tears paint his cheeks like liquid crystals, beading in the corner of his eyes. "Please," he breathes,"Stop," 

Virgil turns to him, biting his lip, unsure what to do. "Ro.." He whispers, expression immediately softening. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be what you all want me to be," Roman whispers, his voice shaky and quiet. He squeezes his eyes shut and when he opens them again, they're full of tears once more. "I'm no hero," he breathes, before turning and leaving the room without saying anything more. 

Virgil and Patton are too shocked to move, so they just stand there, eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

Roman stumbles into the main living room, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks. He collapses on the couch, curling in on himself as he cries, pressing his fist into his mouth to muffle any sounds he makes. 

Is he really as cruel as Remus? Is he really a monster? He laughed at Janus, just as he did Virgil. Both of them were divulging sensitive information very personal and close to them and he fucking laughed. He mocked them and made fun of them like a high school bully. Oh well done. Bravo, Roman. Here's your golden star. 

You're being stupid, he thinks, you're overreacting. Calm down, it's not the end of the world. But he can't deny the fact that it feels that way. It feels as if someone took his heart and crushed it into a sticky mess, his blood painting their palms. He claws at his chest, crying out as he feels his pulse shuddering beneath his fingertips. How can he have a pulse without a heart? His chest aches, his head aches, the remains of his heart ache. He's tried. His eyes are sore from all that crying but he can quite manage to make himself stop. 

Time passes and Virgil returns to comfort him, his trembling arms locked around Roman's shattered form. 

Back in Roman's room, Patton sinks to the floor as tears paint his cheeks. 

He's done it again. He's expected too much.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is angstyvirge


End file.
